cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Z’Ahara Bianchi
Z’Ahara Moinet Jai’elle Bianchi (born April 23, 1994) is a Trinidadian American professional wrestler, actress, and former powerlifter currently signed to FAME, EXODUS, and Victory Wresting under the ring name Z’Ahara Bianchi Early Life Z’Ahara was born in Trinidad and Tobago on April 23, 1994. When she was young her family moved to the United States, and resided in New York City, New York. Her father wrestled under the name Jahvid “ The Grandmaster” Bianchi. She always enjoyed watching her father wrestle, she made little posters for him and cheered him on. In school she was the athletic one, she did track and field, gymnastics, basketball, etc. When she graduated she managed to get an athletic scholarship to New York University where she was on there track and field team, she graduated with a master‘s degree in business. After she graduated she started to powerlift, in competitions and other special events. She would continue this life style for 6-7 months, until she decided she wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps and become a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career EXODUS(2017-Present) In December 2017, it was announced that Z’Ahara has signed with EXODUS. Z’Ahara made her official EXODUS debut in their event called WWX. She had her match against a local competitor, in a winning effort. But she wasn’t satisfied so she decided to host an open challenge for the women’s locker room, Jayda Storm her arch rival answered the challenged and they had a match in which Z’Ahara had a losing effort. Later in the show, Z’Ahara attacked Jayda in the parking lot sparking a rivalry. On July 3, 2018, She was booked a rematch against Jayda that would lead into a double count-out where it was announced that her and Jayda would face eachother at the main event of EXODUS’s first ever women‘s PPV Divine Fantasies in a Falls Count Anywhere match. At Divine Fantasies she would go on to beat Jayda to face Kylie LaVeau at Future’s Fatality. At the Future‘s Fatality PPV Z’Ahara beat Kylie to win the women’s championship, after BeBe Michelle came out to distract the Toxic Temptress. CTO/Cherish The Opportunity (2018 - 2018) Z’Ahara made her CTO debut at their Homecoming Event, she made her appearance along side the returning Joshua X after Kidd Gucci’s title match that night. She was a distraction so X could cheapshot Gucci and steal his championship. It was announced that she will be managing him at the Midnight Madness PPV. CTO announced that after madness, it would shut down and rebrand itself as FAME Wrestling. FAME Wrestling (2018-Present) CTO rebranded itself as Fame Wrestling, Where she has yet to make her debut. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Stardom Bomb (Torture Rack Slam) 2017 - Present * Stardom Clutch (Torture Rack) 2017 - Present Signature Moves * Z’s Fatality (Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker) * T.A.B/Tag A Bitch (Rolling Elbow) * Forearm Smash * Rope Assisted Powerbomb * Front Slam * Stalling Suplex * Snake Eyes/German Suplex Combo * Two Suplexes/followed by Gourdbuster * Running Legdrop * Gorilla Press Slam * Powerslam * Corner Trapped Punches * Corner Knees/followed hair pull mat slam * Running Seated Hip Attack * Samoan Drop * Corner Stomps Nicknames * Stardom Personified * Nature‘s Cure Theme Song ”'Get Your Money Up” by Keri Hilson, Keisha Cole, and Trina' Championships and Accomplishments EXODUS Wrestling * EXODUS Women’s Champion (1 time, current) Category:Woman Wrestler Category:Wrestler Category:CTO